Une histoire de suppo
by Catirella
Summary: Vous ne regarderez plus un suppositoire de la même façon, après avoir lu cette fiction. YAOI


Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi dommage !

Couple : A votre avis. Un semblant de lemon (mon premier).

_Les fautes pas contres les sont bien à moi._

**Une histoire de suppo**

Il était une fois un petit suppo… Je plaisante… Vous êtes pas drôle.

AC 196

Duo regarde avec effroi la boite de suppositoires qu'Heero lui avait pause devant lui. Heero s'absente le temps d'aller lui chercher un verre de lait bien frais que Duo vouloir boire depuis le départ de Sally.

Lorsque Heero revient, Duo n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Heero : Duo ! Tu attends quoi pour le mettre.

Duo malgré sa fièvre de cheval, le regarde avec force et cria : IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION. CE TRUC NE RENTRERA PAS EN MOI.

Heero va pauser le verre de lait sur son bureau. Et Duo voir son occasion de ce désaltère s'éloigner.

Heero revient, s'assoit sur le lit de Duo et prend la boite de suppositoires. Il pris une plaquette de 5 suppositoires il en enleva un et le tendit à Duo en lui disent.

Heero : Ecoute-moi bien, car je n'ai pas l'intention de le dire deux fois. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te mettre ce suppo ou il faut et arrêter de faire le sale gamin, sinon je te mets une claque sur les fesses que t'es pas près d'oublier. Et je te jure que ce suppo va d'une manier ou d'une autre se retrouver à là place qui est la sienne. Tu as 41° de fièvre depuis plus de 72 heures. Aucun remède n'a été efficace jusqu'à maintenant et Sally pense que ces suppositoires vont enfin faire baisser ta fièvre alors soit un gentil petit garçon et MET CE FOUTU SUPPOSITOIRE.

Heero était épuise, il veillait sur Duo depuis 3 jours ne voulant pas que les autres s'approchent au risque d'être contaminer puisque Sally ne savait pas ce que Duo avait bien pu attraper lors de leur dernière mission.

Duo un peu trop sur de bien répondit : Pas chiche !

Et ni une ni deux, Heero avait retourné Duo sur le ventre lui baissa le bas de son pyjama unique vêtement de Duoet lui administra une claque phénoménale sur les fesses. Duo cria de surprise et de douleur, mais serra les fesses pour que le suppo ne puisse pas y entrer.

Heero observa l'empreinte de sa main en travers des fesses de Duo. « J'ai peu être frappé un peu trop fort. Odin(1) que c'est rouge » Et ce baka qui serre les fesses. On ne va jamais y arrive. Je dois trouver un autre moyen que la violence.

Duo ne bouger plus. Il avait vraiment très mal aux fesses. Il n'avait jamais reçu de fessées, mais il allait pas s'en plaindre. Puis il sentit une main remonter le long de son flan droit lui faisant momentanément oublier la douleur de son fessier.

Heero remonta sa main droite, le long du corps de Duo jusqu'à la nuque qu'il dégagea des cheveux qui n'étaient pas natté. Il s'allongea sur Duo puis l'embrassa dans le cou et tous doucement se redressa en lui faisant plein de baisers tout le long du dos jusqu'au bas de ces reins. Tout en laissant ces mains caresser ces hanches si fini. Duo sous l'effet de la confusion dans laquelle il se trouvait, relâcha son fessier et sentit une érection naissante.

Heero lécha alors deux de ces propres doigts et inséra le premier dans l'intimité de Duo. Duo releva légèrement les fesses pour permettre à Heero de continuer son exploration. Puis le deuxième doigt alla rejoindre le premier pour préparé Duo, pour une chose bien plus intéressante.

Heero avait pris la précaution d'ouvrir le suppo avant de commencer son petit jeu. Et lorsqu'il sentit que l'anus de Duo se relâcha suffisamment, il retira ces doigts et lui inséra le suppo sans qu'il ne sans rendre compte.

Bien sur Duo avait râlé quand les doigts avaient quitté son intimité, mais le reste n'en serait que meilleur. Mais voilà rien n'arriva et Duo Demanda.

Duo : Heechan !

Heero : Oui. En se relevant du lit.

Duo : Ou tu vas ?

Heero : Me laver les mains.

Duo : Hein ! NON. Tu dois finir ce que tu as commencé.

Heero : Mais j'ai fini.

Duo : Comment ça ta fini ! Je crois pas non.

Heero : Si, Si je t'assure j'ai fini.

Duo : YUY FINI TA MISSION BORDEL !

Heero s'approche du visage de Duo puis lui montre ce qu'il à dans la main.

Heero : Ma mission est finie le suppo est à ça place et toi tu va faire un gros dodo.

Duo furieux de s'être fait avoir si facilement : TU N'AS PAS LE DOIT DE ME LAISSER DANS CET ETAT LA.

Heero : Mais si. J'en ai parfaitement le doit. Mais je vais faire un marcher avec toi. Si ce soir et les autres jours à venir, tu mets ton suppo comme un grand. Je me ferais une joie de te récompenser.

Sur ce, il lui fait un bisou sur la tempe, jette l'emballage du suppo, se lave les mains et reprend le verre de lait sur le bureau et vas pour ressortir.

Duo : Ou tu vas ?

Heero : Te chercher un autre verre de lait frais.

Duo lui sourire et après avoir remonter son pyjama s'installe confortablement dans son lit.

Heero prend la direction de la cuisine et les trois autres qui sont au salon lui demande par l'intermédiaire de Quatre.

Quatre : Alors ?

Heero : Mission réussi.

_Fini_

(1) Je parle du Dieux et non de l'homme qui l'a plus au moins élevé.

_Vous ne verrez plus les suppositoires de ma mêmemanier maintenant._


End file.
